Memories
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Ingatan setelah kita meninggalkan dunia itu tidak selalu jelas. Kecuali jika memang benar begitu kuat perasaan kita terhadap orang itu. Benar atau tidak adanya, biarkan hati kita sendiri yang menentukan./SasoDei/RnR please.


Yo! Neko kembali dari hibernasi panjang! *tendanged  
Fict Sasodei yang entah sudah keberapa! *plak  
FF terinspirasi dari video yang udah dari jaman kapan adanya. Sekaligus untuk menghilangkan stress dari UAS. (Semoga nilai author bagus. *amin)

_Disclaimer_: _I'm not the owner_

_Rated: K+  
Genre: Angst & Romance(_gak tau mau kasih genre apa lagi_)  
~SASODEI~_

Baca doa sebelum baca. *lho?

.

.

.

_Kau telah pergi, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Baka Danna...un..._

Aku pernah membenci seseorang. Karena besarnya rasa benci itu, kini aku merindukannya. Merindukan entah siapa dan benarkah adanya.

Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, seseorang telah berdiri di hadapanku sambil tersenyum tanpa alasan. Aku bisa melihat ada warna yang mengelilinginya. Senyumnya melebar, "Hai, un"

Aku hanya terdiam. Dia tetap tidak menghilangkan senyumnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, un?" Aku menunduk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena aku pun tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan.

Aku bisa merasakan dia yang menunggu jawabanku. "Entahlah. Kau sendiri?"

Dia menatapku heran, tapi tak lama ia kembali tersenyum. Ia tersenyum tapi tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada perasaan aneh setiap kali ia tersenyum.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka dari tanah liat. Boneka itu seperti mencerminkan diriku, dengan dua senyuman. Entah apa maksudnya itu. "Ini adalah kau, un"

Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi apa maksudnya senyuman itu?Aku menunggunya menjelaskan. Tapi ia tak kunjung mengatakannya. Aku menghela nafas, ia hanya membuang waktuku. Aku tersenyum mengejek. "Heh, seni macam apa, itu?"

. . . Membuang waktuku. . . Seni. . .  
Tiba-tiba terbesit di benakku seseorang itu, yang selalu mengangguku, yang selalu membuang-buang waktuku. Seorang yang aku benci. . . dan juga kusayang. Tapi wajahnya tergambar buram. Aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya.

Aku menatap seseorang yang tak kutahu siapa dan darimana yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini. Ia kemudian menyentuh wajah boneka itu sambil memejamkan matanya. "Un, ini adalah seni milikku," Kemudian ia membuka matanya. "Tidakkah kau sadar akan dirimu sendiri yang selalu berpura-pura, un?"

Aku termanggu, karena memang aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Dia tersenyum tak sadar akan kata-katanya yang sedikit menusuk hatiku. Tapi kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mengakuinya. Aku menyentuh bagian hatiku sendiri. "Itu benar."

Ia yang melihatku kembali tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu kembali mengangguku, ada bayangan terbesit. Bayangan akan senyum orang itu yang kubenci. Mereka memiliki senyum yang sama.

Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berfikir berusaha menginggatnya lebih dalam. Tapi ternyata memang itu hal yang terlalu sulit kulakukan. Aku kemudian membuka mataku.

"Kau akan mengingatnya, un," Mendengar hal itu aku menoleh cepat dan entah kenapa air mataku terjatuh begitu saja. Bayangan itu terulang lagi, tapi kini sedikit lebih jelas. Hari dimana aku memegang tangannya erat.

Aku menatap tanganku sendiri. Seseorang itu menarik lengan bajuku, aku menatapnya. Ia kembali membuat boneka menyerupai diriku, kini dengan raut wajah sedih dengan air mata.

Aku menatap boneka itu. "Itu alami, kok. Setidaknya kali ini kau tidak berpura-pura," Dia tersenyum lebar. Bayangan itu sekali lagi muncul dan terlihat lebih jelas. Seseorang di hadapanku merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Itulah dirimu, un. Sasori no Danna." Sangat jelas.

"Deidara. . . Deidara!" Tanpa sadar aku telah meneriakkan namanya dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Aku yakin dia kaget, tapi biarkanlah aku. Aku memang yang ingin memelukmu erat. Karena kebodohanku yang tidak sadar akan dirimu yang sudah ada di hadapanku selama ini.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap dirinya yang kini di basahi air mata. "Maaf, Deidara. Aku terlalu bodoh sampai tidak sadar kaulah yang kucari."

Dia tersenyum dan mengelus wajahku dengan tangannya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Terima kasih selama ini. Juga, terima kasih telah berusaha mencariku. Aku juga selama ini mencarimu hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih."

Hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?  
"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?" tanyaku yang kehabisan kata-kata.

Dia tersenyum. "Memang aku bisa pergi kemana lagi?"

.

.

.

-Udahan-

Oke! Selesai dengan membingungkan!  
Karena terganggu dengan gatalnya hidung ini.  
Pendek, ya? Hahaha  
Lagi-lagi kembali dengan FF galau.

Maaf sebelumnya karena author cuma mau menghilangkan stress. *garuk-garuk idung

RnR pwis!


End file.
